Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular or satellite radio telephones, video teleconferencing devices, and the like. Digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by MPEG-2, MPEG-4, ITU-T H.263, ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), the High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) standard, and extensions of such standards, to transmit, receive and store digital video information more efficiently.
Extensions of some of the aforementioned standards, including H.264/AVC, provide techniques for multi-layer video coding. Multi-layer video coding techniques may include scalable video coding techniques, multi-view video coding techniques, and multi-view plus depth video coding techniques. In order to produce stereo or three-dimensional (“3D”) video, for example, techniques for multiview coding have been proposed for use in AVC, with the scalable video coding (SVC) standard (which is the scalable extension to H.264/AVC), and the multi-view video coding (MVC) standard (which has become the multiview extension to H.264/AVC).